


The best feeling in the world

by Estelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being out on the open ocean was still one of the best feelings in the world. But maybe being in Hawke’s arms felt even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best feeling in the world

**Author's Note:**

> The second field of my [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) card was "reuniting exes". I might have cheated a bit on this one, though :P

Being out on the open ocean was still one of the best feelings in the world. Isabela loved being aboard a ship, and she definitely loved the freedom it brought. So after the events in Kirkwall, she had only hesitated slightly to leave it all behind. Normally, she wouldn’t have thought twice, but now, Hawke had been in the picture. Somehow, she had seen through her facade and gotten under her skin, making Isabela admit that yes, she was scared, and yes, she was very much in love with the other woman. Still, after all that had happened, they had decided to go separate ways. They both loved their freedom too much to be tied down by someone, and they both had things to do that lead them to different corners of the world.  
So yes, standing on deck of her ship, feeling the wind in her hair, being able to finally call herself “captain” again, “admiral” now, even - and she grinned at that thought - felt damn good. But after several lonely month, she was about ready to admit, that maybe being in Hawke’s arms felt even better.  
This was when Varric’s letter reached her. And really? Hawke didn’t even have the decency to write herself? Yes, they weren’t technically a couple anymore, but still! Hawke had gone and gotten herself involved with the Inquisition, because of course she still attracted danger like no one else, and now she had been in the Fade and barely survived! Isabela was furious!  
According to Varric’s letter, Hawke was on her way to Weisshaupt now, so Isabela didn’t think twice about leaving commando of her ship to her first mate and making the journey to that godforsaken warden fortress.  
I took her a while to get there, and Maker, how she hated snow and cold, but she arrived. One of the wardens informed her that Hawke was in a meeting with a commander and Isabela would have to wait, but she was not ready to do that.  
Always having been in favour of grand entrances, she burst into the room, ignoring the warden’s protest. but when she saw Hawke then, she wasn’t sure wether to kiss her, or punch her in the face for her recklessness.  
Hawke took that decision from her though, recovering quickly from her state of surprised disbelief at seeing Isabela here, and strode over to her, kissing her forcefully.  
And yeah, Isabela was okay with that. Maker, how had she missed the other woman! Being able to hold her again, kiss her again, just touch her again, was everything.  
Pulling back, she leaned her forehead against Hawke’s. “I’m still angry at you for risking your life without me!”, she murmured and Hawke grinned. “Okay. We can discuss that after celebrating our reunion though, don’t you think?”  
Turning to the commander, who looked slightly scandalised, she winked at him. “We’ll have to continue this later. I need time with my pirate queen.”, she told him, before dragging Isabela to her room.  
And yeah, she was sure now. This was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
